User blog:Donut4/Thomas Joshman and the Secrets of Wizardry
CHAPTER 1 - THE DEATH PROMISE The thunder rumbled, trees were losing their leaves and houses were nearly smashed down. Zap! Two people popped out of nowhere, dressed in pitch black cloaks with waterproof hoods. They walked silently through the disastrous street. People lay down pouring blood on the floor, but the two people didn't care, the two people just still walked through the damp, dark street. The littered river had started flowing shooting darts of water everywhere, and fire splurred from the tall houses of chimneys about every 3 seconds. Cackles were heard faintly as the grey clouds of smoke were drifting slowly as a snail in the sky. Rain was starting to pour and the lightning shot people on the floor into death. The road that the two people walked on had a large crater with tons and tons of lava circling all over in it, shooting out lava every couple minutes. The ghostly white figures of Phantoms froze people and took away their memories of happy thoughts. The two people walked into a complete unharmed brick house with a golden plaque on the door. '16 Averaxu Road'. There was a man ducttaped to the painted wall who had long strands of greyish hair, and a beard that fell down to his waist, but he was dead. Bookcases lay untouched on the wall and the windows were covered with lilac curtains, the two figures walked through a door in the hall and entered a carpeted room with a smashed TV but a clean, violet sofa. A man turned around on a wooden swizzly chair and looked at the two figures. "Do not fear, it is I," said the man who had shoulder-length brown hair and dark green eyes. The two figures took off their cloaks. "Oswald, Oswald Umegruff and. Georgia," Quelfree said looking at them both. "Cedric, we need you to do something," whispered Georgia evilly, "You - and me." Quelfree looked at her without an expression, "What?" he asked quietly. Georgia came closer to Quelfree and whispered in his ear. "I need you to promise to protect Oswald from harm, because Lord Mirumorz needs to be replaced until he can come back. Lord Mirumorz chosen Oswald, so we can't get him hurt," she whispered fearfully, glancing at Oswald's evil expression every 2 seconds. "Of course. Lets form the Death Promise," Quelfree said kind-of-enthusiastically. "Yes, Oswald," Georgia said as she brought Oswald over to Quelfree. "I can walk thanks!" he yelled tugging Georgia off his suit which he brushed later. Oswald looked at Quelfree, Quelfree looked at Oswald. Oswald then held a hand out and Quelfree grabbed his arm. Oswald looked at Quelfree angrily again and said, "Quelfree, do you promise to protect me from any harm I might get?" Quelfree nodded, "I do." "Do you promise to recover me from any injury?" he said again less angry, "I do," Quelfree said more louder. "Do you promise to help me defeat that Utarixhead Thomas Joshman in my job," Oswald said growing angry again. "I do." Quelfree yelled. Oswald let go of Quelfree's grip and smiled evilly, "Ok, remember what happens when you break the Death Promise," Oswald warned. "Yes," Quelfree admitted. Georgia stood up from her seat. "QUELFREE! You don't trust in the Lord Mirumorz," she shouted. "Yes I do! PROVE I don't!" Quelfree said loudly. "If you trust in him! Why did Imsto Fcreeb die? Why did Joshman defeat Lord Mirumorz thrice? Why is Lord Mirumorz imprisoned?" Quelfree wasn't angry but kept silent. "Betrayer," Georgia whispered. CHAPTER 2 - THE ROOM OF REMEMBERANCE The sun grew up from behind the cornfields. "Wake up!" shouted Tim's mother, Abigail Woolustuc, from downstairs. "OK, Mrs. Woolustuc," Tom moaned and he got out of bed. When the two friends, Thomas Joshman and Timothy Woolustuc, got out of bed they walked down the long stairs into the dining room. Well, just about the everything room. Herbert, who was Tim's dad, got 5 parchment newspapers from outside, where Tom saw a tall boy pulling horrible faces at the house and doing cruel impressions of the family members. Herbert sweared under his breath and then spoke, "Curse that stupid mailboy, should be burnt to the knees. I mean seriously! 3 gold coins, 70 silver pennies and 1 bronze for 5 newspapers!" and then after he gave the newspapers to all 5 people of the family. Herbert (him), Abigail, Jim, Tim and Tom. Tom opened the newspaper. HUMAN FOUND DEAD On August 29, 2015, a boy about the size of a 13 year old intruded the Joshman household and killed a human with the identification of 'Reginald Joshman'. The windows shattered and yellow smoke flew from the house, meaning the boy must of cast a killing spell on the human. Reginald was known to be the father of now-famous hero Thomas Joshman. Ebony (Thomas' mother) was furious and started casting torture curses on the intruder but he wasn't hurt. And another man came in with weird shoulder-length brown hair and looked at Ebony and said, "Bye bye, sweetie," and then they both teleported. If you have evidence of the people or if anyone is acting suspiciously, contact a Magnus immedietly. Tom looked at the newspaper picture of a cloud of yellow smoke darting to his father and him falling on the floor. "Oh...Tom," Abigail stuttered while crying on his shoulder, "you poor person," "There's no need for-" said Herbert a bit sadly "Yes there is! His bloody dad's died!" "I've had my stepdad Henry Washington and my dad Ignot Woolustuc die!" "Well you're a grown up of course they'll die!" "Stop!" yelled Tom and the two parents were still and quiet. "I'm going in there," said Tom pointing at a room under the stairs, "Remembering him," In the room there was a green armchair, maroon rug and a small statue in the corner. The room had no windows but had a couple portraits of old family ancestors on the walls. A grand bookshelf was lying against one of the small walls. "What's wrong?" said a voice from one of the portraits, the man in the portrait had a white, long jacket, blue bowtie and a tall, black top hat. "My dad's dead," Tom sighed. "Poor you," said an old woman in a portrait with a humungously long, green dress. "Shut up Cassandra," said a fat man with a blue top hat and a dark blue suit and tie. "Oh, Jamie, be quiet," "Henry," "Ignot Woolustuc, you foolish man!" "SHUT UP!" Tom yelled and the portraits became silent immedietly. One other portrait started talking again though, "Ai' agree, 'Ello Joshman. Name's Ign't Woolustuc, pleased ta' meet ya'," he said devilishly. "Ignot!" shouted Cassandra "Quite a bit rude, aren't you Woolustuc," said a posh man with a really old pocket watch. "I hope you aren't talking about me!" yelled about 50 people. "QUIET!!!" said a voice from nowhere. The portraits gulped and looked up at a moose head ornament on the wall. "Mr. Joshman wants to remember his father, not listen to such bibble-babble," said the moose head again. The statue started rolling its eyes, "I wouldn't talk with those human-loving filth Woolustucs, or think about a scum human which recently happily died with a killing spell!" "Andrew!" the moose head angrily said, "Sorry, master," said the statue but after a couple seconds the statue lashed out, "FILTHY FOOL! LOVING HUMAN! IDIOT!" The moose roared so loud Tom ran out the room. CHAPTER 3 - THE WIZARD TOWN DEAD "We'll all remeber him deep down all the time," Tim's mother said sadly. "Thank you," Tom replied without even thinking to say it, he just did. "Time for the Wizard Town," a loud jolly cheer interrupted, it was Herbert. "Ok, dad," said Tim. Herbert broke out again, "Jim, stay here and watch the house," "Ok, dad," Jim moaned. The 4 people jogged to the old, rusty, blue jalopy from last year. Tom realized that other year that the car was a bit bigger on the inside and wasn't dirty or rusty on the interior unlike the exterior. So the people enthusiastically went in the car. The black, leather seats were as comfy as the red, velvety beds which made themselves so you didn't have to make the bed all the time that were in Milkenshland. The old parchment atlas sat in the back of the passanger seat untouched like always, the scratched windows looked like clear crystals gleaming in a sunset from the inside, the scraped and scarred tyreless wheels didn't screech or scream, but somehow drove smoothly in the muddy driveway of the Woolustuc's house. Herbert pressed a small black button on the dashboard and the car suddenly drove forward by itself, Herbert pulled the gear lever to a weird gear and the car shot purple sparkles out of it's exhausts and shot right into the sky leaving trails of dirt all over the messy driveway which joined the other dozen there aswell. The sun flew quickly into the center of the sky. "Woah, Tom look!" Tim shouted pointing out of the window. Black eagles soared through the wind, except bigger, and with a horse body mangled with a goat at the same time. The eagles had humungous scaly dragon wings and hairy spider pincers. "Woodfeckles," Abigail said delightly looking at the creatures smiling. Tom looked from the Woodfeckles and while his eyes swinged to the back of the passanger seat he saw a flash of golden light, so he looked at where the light came from. A golden watch was strapped around Tim's wrist and looked painfully tight. "What's that Tim?" Tom asked. "Oh this?" Tim said looking at the watch as if it were a celebrity, "It's a Wizardwatch Deluxe 9000," The rusty car landed in a horrible alleyway with burnt brick walls. "No, were not going here," Herbert said and he drove the car onto a large motorway. The car drove miles and miles until the pure-gold watch on Tim's wrist struck a 6:00 PM. "Here we are, the Wizard Town," Abigail said happily as they all walked out of the car. A huge brick wall was inbetween a bank and a jewelry shop. "You two first," Herbert said pointing at Tim and Tom, so the two friends both looked at the red-brick wall and sprinted right into it. Cold air rushed past Tom's face as his eyes remained closed. He felt nothingness circling him and a couple of harmless objects flying right into his face, energy fell from the so-called ceiling onto him and out of nowhere he was in a street, right next to the Woolustucs. The street Tom had visited thrice in his life. The yellow brick path wasn't there anymore, but replaced by a dull, greyish road. The magnificent coloured shops with their glittering decorations weren't visible because the nasty darkness covered their pretty looks. Tough-looking men marched around Tom's second-favorite place, all carrying white wands with nasty skull carvings on their sides. "Oh no," Tim whispered. "Mirumorz's Army," Abigail said looking wide-eyed at the disgusting town. People dressed in rags were crawled besides buildings and windows were smashed with their shopkeepers hanging by ropes on the walls. The only thing left was a large purple circle in the wall of 'Harry's Quills and Parchment'. A man in a long, white beard was on the other side. "Thomas, Timothy, come on," the man said. Herbert looked astonished at the man. "Percival?" he said questioningly. "QUICK! Give the children their stuff and let them come to Milkenshland through this magiportal, it won't last long," Bendrist (the headmaster) said quickly. Herbert pulled robes, books and a dozen more items out of his breifcase and let Tom and Tim jump through the purple portal, which instantly closed as soon as they jumped into the large office of Percival Bendrist. CHAPTER 4 - JOHN ELFRATTE The Magic Hall was full of students. Headmaster Bendrist was standing at the front of the large hall clutching his hand behind the golden table while his left hand rested nicely ontop. Quelfree was eyeing everyone in the hall suspiciously while Arglenzt was closing the humungous arch with a portcallus. Redruby was looking at her knees, Ernie Darlsday was looking in the complete opposite direction (because he's blind) and a new teacher was sitting perfectly calm on the end of the table. "This is John Elfratte, our new Human Studies teacher," Percival introduced while the new teacher stood up and bowed, he tended not to talk much during the feast and quietly ate his lunch. The feast was less than last time, a few jam sandwiches lay on the wooden table which kept refilling themselves, a huge chicken was on one side of the table too and a couple orange juice cups were for everyone. The feast left some people still a tiny bit hungry as they walked to their bedrooms. Tom rolled in his sleep very fast, he felt like he was sweating. "You are not...alone," said a hushed voice recognized as the dark wizard Mirumorz's. "Where is he?" "Gavreda," "MOORDMURHA!" "Olivia Pardelfoff, Timothy Woolustuc, THOMAS...JOSHMAN!" "Reginald! Don't be dead!" "Do you promise to recover me from any injury?" "I do," "AHH!" Tom woke up sweating, he woke the whole bedroom too. "What's wrong Tom," Tim said moaning. "Bad dream," Tom said. The next day the students of Milkenshland were walking through the vast corridors until they met the Human Studies classroom. It's brown door opened at once while Tom looked astonished. "Welcome, friends," said the teacher. "I am Mr. Elfratte," the teacher said, "Your new Human Studies teacher. Today we will learn about an evil human killer. This stuff will help you, for future reference," The students looked at each other, the word 'killer' that Elfratte said had put everyone in a silence. "The human killer is named Harold ForHenry. His nephew is in this room right now," Elfratte said lookking over the students carefully. The students looked everywhere asking people who their uncles were and if they were the nephew of anyone with the surname ForHenry. "Silence!" Elfratte shouted They were silent, but the students still poked each other asking the questions in a whisper through the side of their mouths. "The nephew is sitting in this classroom, but the nephew is unknown. Harold ForHenry killed many Humans and pretended he didn't do it. ForHenry is evil, and I trust you to go nowhere near him, because he holds fatal deaths ready in his hands which would destroy the life inside," Tom looked at the teacher, he seemed to be going more deeper into deathly stories of the dark wizard. "-so never, ever go not even a milimeter near this dark threaten which would destroy your precious life. Class dismissed," the teacher ended. Students walked out of the classroom and back into the corridor slowly as Elfratte closed his door. "I don't like the sound of this 'Haroldy Whatever-Hen-thing'" Tim said as Olivia rolled her eyes, Tom looked at him, "Me neither," CHAPTER 5 - EDDIE AND FREDDIE Olivia skipped down the corridor until she found Tim and Tom. "Oh, hi guys," she said sulkily. "What's wrong with you?" Tim said looking at her, Olivia cleared her throught, "Nothing. Now, about this Harold ForHenry," Tom rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Olivia. Making an adventure already of it?" A shout came from the clock on the wall, "SPELLS! SPELLS!" The trio looked at each other and walked down the corridor to the spells classroom. Quelfree studied them all, "Can anybody tell me - what Gorgigantis does?" Oswald straightened his tie while the other students looked at him awkwardly. "Does it grow people's heads bigger, sir?" someone asked from the back row as Oswald turned around and muttering, "I was gonna say that," under his breath. "Yes, it does, Witten," Quelfree said, "5 points to Team 4," Tom spotted Quelfree giving a small wink at Oswald while Oswald looked at Quelfree. Umegruff yelled, "Of course though! There's a problem with this spell! It doesn't work on Joshy! His head's too big! HAHAHA!" Quelfree shouted right across the room to Umegruff telling him he has just earned detention. Tom, Olivia and Tim were walking in the corridor suspecting Oswald or Quelfree about the possibly planned detention. A tall boy with a blue badge with a clear, golden SS on the front walked up behind the trio scaring them. "Do you all have your permission slips?" They were confused, The Special Student rolled his eyes, "for Milkenshtown, next Sunday?" Tim looked disappointed and stared at his feet. Tom shook his head slowly. Olivia pulled out a scruffy peice of parchment out her pocket and gave it gladly to the special student. "Thank you Miss Pardelfoff," he thanked and he walked off. Tim and Tom looked at Olivia with their mouths curved into a sort-of smile and also walked in the opposite direction. Fireworks were whizzing through the air amazing people in the hallways while Tom and Tim gazed at the colourful beams of explosions rain down from the fast firework. Two people were running through the corridor catching them and chucking them to each other, even chucking them in their mouths and bashing them out their ears. Students in all teams were cheering, wooping and some booed to the marvelous, magical boys. "Eddie and Freddie Fishfield," Tim muttered into Tom's ear happily, "They're like. The coolest people EVER," The door opened and Bendrist looked at them all stop cheering and looking at him, petrified. "Hello, my students, I have returned," Bendrist chuckled until he spotted Tom in the audience, "Thomas," Bendrist grabbed Tom and hugged him. The crowd burst out in laughter as Tom felt a bit embarrased. "Mr. Bendrist, what are you doing?" said Mr. Elfratte who had just walked up behind Bendrist, "Just giving my favorite student a hug?" Bendrist said turning to Elfratte, students snickered quietly behind his back. Quelfree stalked up next to Elfratte now, "Really? Because no-one's there," he said expressionless. Bendrist looked at the air he was holding in his arms, and gulped. The students, including the Fishfields and Tim, were gone too. Eddie and Freddie were dragging him along a corridor. Eddie's blonde hair gleamed while Freddie's black hair shined. "And that's when Ronald Gaggler just instantly threw up like - a billion snails," one of them laughed, "Hilarious," the other chuckled. They now fixed Tom onto a wall and gave him a peice of parchment. "So, there you go, bye!" Eddie said smiling and he instantly clicked his fingers, disappearing from sight. 'What's this rubbish?' Tom thought holding the parchment in his hand CHAPTER 6 - MILKENSHTOWN The times passed and before Tom's very eyes, it was Thursday, Thursday 26 November, 2015. Tom, Tim and Olivia were talking in the Magic Hall as it was lunch on that day, and wondered what the parchment might be. "It might be someone's ancient document, but its guarded by magic and it has a password," Tim suggested, "No, it's probably -" Olivia said but she broke off. The paper split a line right in the center, so that someone could open it. Black ink faded onto it saying the words 'The Milkenshland Map' with a castle in the middle. "Woah!" Tim said looking at the peice of parchment which suddenly turned into a map, "I know right," Tom replied looking at the back. 'Out of intellegence and wit, might and strength, bravery and persistence, determination and just, loyalty and confusion, happiness and joyfullness, jubilation and celebrations, ambitious and talented, obedient and thankful, and leadership and intution. I proudly present to you, The Milkenshland Map, a full version of the secret passages, rooms, and hallways of the whole of Milkenshland and grounds. Created by the one and only Matthew Woolustuc Yantish Gorlentee Milkenshland the Third.' "Erm...That's long," said Olivia looking at the message, "I know right," Tom replied. So he opened up the map and got a huge hall saying 'Magic Hall' right in the middle. On the Magic Hall section, there was a couple miniature faces. Tom saw his own face, Tim's face and Olivia's face circling on their own table. And a couple other people's faces were on the map too. Tom wanted to try things out with it so he said, "Show me their names," The faces disappeared and writing replaced them, instead of the trio's faces it said, 'Olivia Pardelfoff (left seat), Thomas Joshman (middle seat), Timothy Woolustuc (right seat),' "Now THAT is what is more cooler than Eddie and Freddie Fishfield!" Tim said obviously jealous of the map, "Funny you say that, they're the ones who gave Tom this thing," Olivia smiled, "Yeah, and I like it," Tom said who pressed his finger on his name. Tim and Olivia's names disappeared and Tom's name was the only name in the Magic Hall, "WOW! It's got faces, names, one person names," Tim said as if he could go on forever. Tom opened more flaps. He saw the forbidden corridor, kitchen, Quelfree's office, it could go on forever, until he pressed on Quelfree's office and saw the faces had come up again. Quelfree's face drifted towards the door, and into the detention room, where Oswald Umegruff's face was too. "Guys look at this," Tom demanded quickly so the two friends looked at the Detention Room. A speech bubble came up out of Quelfree's mouth with a picture of a magic wand casting Moordmurha, which was a killing spell, out of it. Oswald then had a speech bubble of a person nodding up and down with thumbs pointing up around the face. "So...Quelfree's telling Oswald to kill someone?" Tim said shocked. "Probably," Tom quietly replied, staring at the map. But he wasn't thinking of the map, he was thinking of who might of murdered his father. That afternoon the special students picked the normal students and Olivia up to bring to Milkenshtown, while Tim and Tom stopped alone in the castle, sadly. There was always Bendrist, Tom thought, but he didn't want to go near Bendrist after the embarrasing hug he had been randomly placed in. But there was also Elfratte. But Tom found it a bit annoying to hear about random guys named Harold ForHenry every second. So he opened the map and looked at the faces floating all over it. "What are we doing?" Tim said being a bit nosy to get into Tom's buisness, but he was Tom's best friend so he had to tell him. "Going to Milkenshtown," Tom said smiling. They were in a dark corridor with horrible cobwebs, and no torches to light the way. "I've done this spell a billion times and it still won't work! I said - Luxuiam!" Tim yelled as light finally emerged from his wand, "Ahh...Well that was needed. The exit's right there," Tom said sarcastically as he was now pointing to a wall with greenish moss. When they reached the mossy wall Tom patted his hand on it 5 times, according to the Map of Milkenshland's rules. It opened up to a vast, open city with wooden buildings with the tallest roofs anyone could ever have. Rows and rows of the humungous buildings were lined along the main street with small streets shooting off which were covered in houses. The main street's shops all had unique names with their own unique sign. Inside the windows there was displays which truly amazed bunches of people looking at the objects. Tim and Tom looked at eachother and gaped happily at the humungous town. They saw a special student coming down the street with first graders. "Oh no," Tom mumbled, "In here!" Tim said pointing at a shop. So they darted inside the shop. Giant shelves were soaring upto the ceiling with containers filled with purple gooey material and Greedy gobblers. Whoopie cushions which actually made fart smells too lay on one shelf in boxes that looked like you could fit fifty apples in. The expensive hats which chucked water on the wearer's head when they wore the hat were untouched at the very back with labels saying '10 gold coins, anti-stealing spell, nice try theifs' on them. Tom beared a grin at this and laughed. "Hold up, hold up," said a familiar voice which entered the shop. The customers and shopkeepers looked at the people saying it. Is it them? No? Yes it is! Eddie and Freddie Fishfield had entered the premesis of the joke shop. Dressed in stripy orange suits, and sparkly pink ties with reddish purple squiggly lines. "WOO!" shouted Tim, many of the wizards who possibly didn't know who the two awesome students were, applauded awkwardly and silently. "Oh hi Tom, Tim," the Fishfields said coming to them. Eddie was confused and whispered, "Weren't you two unallowed to come here?" "Oh, thanks to the Map of Milkenshland we-" Tom said proudly but was interrupted by Freddie, "But Tom, the school moniters whenever a student leaves the grounds, and now they know about the map of Milkenshland, and also they know you and Tim've wen't out!" Tom bit his lip, scared, "What can we do?" he asked, "and can't everyone hear us talking?" "No, they just hear me telling our absolutely cracking jokes and you two laughing, and you can't do anything, they know you've went out. So one of the teacher's are coming," Eddie said quickly. The doors burst open and Quelfree was walking through the shop, attracting curious looks as he gazed at his target, Tim and Tom, who also looked at him. "Joshman," Quelfree said staring at Tom for a humungously long 20 seconds, "Woolustuc," the teacher said as he changed his eyes onto Tim. After another awkward silence Quelfree clicked his fingers and the three people disappeared. CHAPTER 7 - MATT MIARS They reappeared in an office which smelled horribly of garlic and burnt rubber. "What the he- Erm...What's this horrible smell?" moaned Tim as he remembered Quelfree was there, But Quelfree didn't answer. Instead he stayed silent. Until a man walked through the door. The man wore a dark blue jacket, white tie and white shirt. He had plain black trousers with a sapphire belt which had a mysterious circle on it. "Joshman, this is Matt Miars," Quelfree said doing an introducing position. "Nice ta' meet ya', I'm SO better than you!" Matt said boastfully, he had a bit-spiky, completely black hair, and dark blue eyes. Tom didn't know what to say to this person, "Umm...How are you?" "HAHA! Idiot! You're gonna be working for me, with ya' friend. Until January," Matt laughed. The two best friends could realize Matt was evil, Quelfree snickered, "You'll be working with Matt for the Castrophic Student Working Department," Quelfree quickly teleported away again so that Tim and Tom were left with Matt. Matt's shadow came up over Tim and Tom, as he rubbed his fist in his other hand. "Oh no," said Tom, scared, "This is bad," Tim replied. "Step out then," Matt snickered and Tom and Tim embarrasingly walked out from behind the curtain. They were dressed in navy blue army suits and had pointed wizard hats. "You look hideous! HAHA!" Matt laughed horribly. Tim looked depressed and Tom did too. Matt stopped laughing and ordered the friends to work with some people to clean Miars' office. Countless short people walked in through the door, they looked a bit like garden gnomes which humans used, with their red pointy hats, Matt looked at the short people and smirked, "These are-" "-Hobbits," Tim interrupted, Matt frowned. "Yes they are," Matt Miars said angrily, "These Hobbits will help you clean my office then," Later, they were in the middle of tidying and scrubbing the desk, "This is torture," a hobbit said, "I know!" a more high-pitched hobbit cried. "What are all your names anyway?" Tom said happily, daring to find out. "Brin," the high-pitched hobbit said, "Forn," a buff, deep-voiced hobbit introduced, "Arnt," a hobbit who was quite happy to work cheered, "Seet," "Gorl," "Rac," "Yurd," "And I'm Him," the last hobbit said, "Him? Who's him?" Tim asked confused, "No! My name is him," the hobbit said angrily, "Okayyyy?" Tom said stretching his word, and he went back to cleaning the desk. Months passed, arms ached and Tom wanted all of the Matt Miars stuff to be over with. q Tom was kept up until midnight when he finally stopped staring at the ceiling and drifted into a deep, dark sleep. "Reginald! Reginald!" Tom's mother Ebony was screaming, A man with shoulder-length brown hair looked at her, "It is not my fault," "Mr. Quelfree," Oswald asked, "Yes," "It'll be done," Quelfree stared at Oswald for an unknowingly long time, "Good," "Joshman cannot live," an echo came from the background, "I know my Lord," a girl with black hair and a black dress laughed. Tom woke up from the vivid nightmare, he was in a place he hadnt seen for ages, "Milkenshland!" Tom shouted happily as he stared at his Team 5 bedroom. A man with shoulder-length brown hair marched into the bedroom, "What do you want-" "It's MISTER Quelfree," "Yeah whatever. Whadd'ya want?" Quelfree snickered, "'Whadd'ya' want eh? Mr Bendrist wants to talk to you," Tom got up from his bed and was about to leave the room until Quelfree said something, "Privately," He said privately so slow and split up it sounded like 'Pri-vate-ly,' CHAPTER 8 - SAMUEL THE DUELLING CHAMPION Tom entered Bendrist's office wishing there was no hugs which would welcome him. "Hello Tom," Bendrist said calmly, "Hello, Mr Bendrist," Tom said pulling a chair up to the desk, "I need to show you something," "What is it?" The headmaster got up and took a trophy down from a shelf on the wall, "Look at this," The trophy was awarded to, no, 'Samuel J. Petrellico, Duelling Champion, September 6, 1969' "Samuel is Mirumorz," Tom said as he looked at 'Duelling Champion' too. "I was there myself when he earned this, do you want to know what he did?" Bendrist sighed, "Yeah," Tom said a bit uncomftorable. Bendrist picked his wand up from the desk and pointed it at Tom, "Memorius," Tom was watching a duelling match in the magic hall, he wasn't actually there because he couldnt see himself, it was just in third person. Bendrist stood at the end of the hall, waving a wand, "And now, Samuel Petrellico versus Morgan Steel," Two students walked in the middle of the hall while others just watched, Tom looked at them both carefully. The boy Samuel was duelling, Morgan Steel, drew his wand from his pocket, Samuel drew his, Morgan smiled and said "Avalium!" The duel started and they both casted spells at each other for a long amount of time, "Mevobis Defende-" "MOORDMURHA!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, Morgan Steel was shot on the ground as the yellow smoke covered his body, "Goodbye!" the young Mirumorz said evilly and he teleported out of the Magic Hall, never coming back. "How did be come a duelling champion, I mean, he KILLED someone?" Tom asked, Bendrist kept silent, Tom didn't know if the headmaster was guilty, or innocent. After a long silence Tom spoke again, "Who is Harold ForHenry Mr. Bendrist?" "Why do you want to know, Tom?" Tom rolled his eyes, "Tell me, please!" Bendrist sighed and shown a smile. He clicked his fingers and suddenly a man with brown hair, dark blue eyes and a mustache teleported into the room. "Mr. Elfratte?" Tom said, astonished, "Yes," Elfratte smiled, "It is me," "I need you to show him your jewel," Bendrist sighed, Elfratte stood silent for a couple seconds and put his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a blue pearl with purplish clouds forming inside. "The Pearl of Power," Elfratte said, "One of the 3 Jewels. The Bracelet of Future, The Pearl of Power," Bendrist coughed and Elfratte stopped talking, The headmaster stood up and sighed once more, "and the Superior Wand," Tom was completely took back, he also remembered last year. When he entered Mirumorz's memory and found out Petrellico killed someone named Zacharias, and found a bracelet called the Bracelet of Future. He remembered the Superior Wand too, the object he found out about 2 years ago, the wand which killed Desid the Bongwomp temporarily, and now he knew what the last one, The Pearl of Power. "What exactly do those 3 things make?" Tom asked curiously, "If one owns all 3 together, they become the Leader of the Undead, they control zombies and-" Elfratte said but was interrupted again by Bendrist, "All 3 objects together are the Secrets of Wizardry. The Pearl of Power used to be owned by a fellow named Isaac Farler in 1029," Elfratte coughed, "Robert Yales II owned the Bracelet of Future in 1102, what a dark wizard he was, I read the books," Tom laughed a bit and became serious. He remembered the book which said who the creator of the Superior Wand was, and how no-one ever mentioned his name. Bendrist sighed once more, "The owner of the Superior Wand is-" "Unmentionable," Tom said, "No, well Yes, but I prefer to use his name: Kakrot Carkorex," Lightning started striking from the sky as it also started to rain, "Is that just raining or is it the curse," Tom asked, Elfratte walked over to the window and pulled a straight face, "The curse. Mr Bendrist, you know whats going to happen to you," "I'm not going to die, John," Bendrist sadly said, "I'm safe," Elfratte sprinted up to him and wiggled his finger in Bendrist's face, "You just mentioned HIS name. You are going to DIE now! You foolish person! You doomed us all! You foolish, stinking-" "ENOUGH!" Bendrist shouted but Elfratte kept shouting insults, "I said! ENOUGH!" Elfratte really stopped now, "I will not die," Bendrist said. CHAPTER 8 - THE CIGAM COUNCIL Tom struggled, Elfratte still sparked anger and he drew his wand, "John. Speak to the Cigam Council," Bendrist sighed and Elfratte instantly teleported with a pop. "Cigam?" Tom asked, "And what's this about...stuff?" "Cigam, spell it backwards," Bendrist smiled. "Right, erm...So what's the Cigam Council," "You'll see," Bendrist laughed. "So what is the curse? Will you really die?" Tom asked sadly, "Kakrot Carkorex's name is-" "DON'T SAY IT!" Tom yelled and Bendrist smiled but it faded quickly, "His name is cursed, whoever says it dies. And about the dying, it is true, I will die?" "When?" "Soon," Bendrist said, but he wasn't sad or scared, he infact just smiled sweetly and chuckled. "Don't worry about me," he let out, Tom was angry but still cried, "Don't worry? DON'T WORRY? YOUR PERCIVAL ELLIOT WILFRED BENDRIST!" "How did you know my full name?" Bendrist asked, astonished, The door instantly burst open. Tim and Olivia sprinted in, "We're - helping - you - Tom," they said, keep breathing. "Thanks, but no thanks," Tom said, Olivia frowned, "You're about to do whatever and you expect us to stand around doing nothing while Thomas Joshman dies," "Olivia!" Tim shouted. Bendrist looked at them, "We're waiting for the Cigam Council," Tim was now the one who was astonished, "Do they still exist? They're from hundreds of years ago," "20 years actually," Olivia said, rolling her eyes. POP! Elfratte appeared again, with a group of men and women behind his back, "We're back," Elfratte said as he heaved a fat man with a greyish beard onto the floor, A girl who looked 20, and had ginger hair smiled at Tom and winked, "Hia' Tom," "Er...Hi," Tom said as he looked at her, "What's with the cat?" "Oh yeah, come on Whiskers!" the girl said patting her knees, A cat with orange hair and big fat whiskers transformed, the cat grew longer legs and longer arms, longer whiskers and all human stuff and turned into a walking cat-woman. "Meow," A hobbit walked up to Tom and shaked his leg, "Oi! Down here," Tom looked down and saw the hobbit, "I'm Yeh," the hobbit said in a deep, expressionless voice, "Hi, erm...Yeh," Tom welcomed awkwardly. After all of the Cigam members met Tom he sat down himself with Olivia and Tim. Bendrist stood at the front, "I am-" POP! CHAPTER 9 - THE NOT-CRIMINAL A man teleported (a bit late) into the headmaster's office. "Oh-my-God," the man next to Tom, who was called Igor Temple, said. A man with shoulder-length black hair and a pitch black goatee entered the room, he had a shaggy mustache and deep, chocolaty-brown eyes. "I am Harold ForHenry," the man said. People gasped and made way for the criminal. "Don't worry, ForHenry isn't actually a criminal," Bendrist said, the members were still away from eachother, "Percy," Harold said in a croaky voice, he coughed and his voice changed to a british accent, "Hello," "Good-" Percival said and then he looked out the window, "-afternoon," Elfratte stood up from his chair, ForHenry turned around, "John," he whispered. They ran to eachother as if in a movie and hugged, Elfratte smiled, "Harold, I thought you-" "No, that would never happen. Oh! Thomas-Joshman," ForHenry now stared at Tom, open-mouthed and astonished, "My nephew," Tom remembered what Elfratte said in that one lesson, 'His nephew is in this room right now' "Harold ForHenry," Tom said quietly, ForHenry could hear though, "My uncle," Members of Cigam gasped and clasped hands over their mouths, Tom stood up and hugged ForHenry, he didn't care if the jail pyjamas were dirty and wet, he just wanted family, "Thomas?" ForHenry whispered silently, "Yes?" Tom whispered too, "You're mother's dead, she was killed. It was in the news," Tom stayed silent for a moment then cried all over Harold's shoulder, WAHWAHWAH! After a couple minutes Tom stopped crying but still cried a bit, then he sat down. POP! Who now? A man with shoulder-length brown hair entered the room, "Hello, friends," Quelfree said smirking, "Cigam Council," Some of the Cigam members picked up their wands, stood up and pointed them at Quelfree. Quelfree put his hands in the air as if surrendering to the police, POP! POP! POP! 3 more people teleported into the Headmaster's office. Oswald Umegruff stood there, pale-faced, his blonde hair staying still as ever, Georgia Dagricle stood there, smirking a bit, with her black dress, black hair and slate grey eyes, And in the third spot, was the one and only leader of the Evil Group, Lord Hyes Kankrick. He had baggy eyes, long black hair, and a golden cane. CHAPTER 10 - BENDRIST'S BATTLE "Mirumorz's Army," Quelfree smirked and he laughed evilly, "Cigam Council," Bendrist said bravely, The door behind everyone opened and a humungous group of students entered the office, "Bendrist's Fighters," Tom laughed happily at the sight of them. Quelfree was silent, Dagricle was silent, Umegruff was silent, Kankrick was silent, After a long and awkward silent a voice broke out, "Begin!" Everyone drew their wands and started battling, spells threw about the room, Moordmurha curses were chucked at various people. A Moordmurha spell was shot right at Tim. "TIM!" Tom shouted, he pushed past people and ran right to Tim, "Don't worry, go and fight, don't worry 'bout me," Tim moaned, "Are you mad?" Tom said. The Potions teacher, Wilfred Green, moved straight through them all to Tim and chucked a golden apple down his throat, Tim became conciouss again and continued fighting. Lord Hyes Kankrick marched to Tom and pressed him against a wall, "Joshman, leave! You foul utarix!" Kankrick demanded, "No. You leave! You big, fat idiot! Avalium!" Tom yelled and the Avalium spell chucked Kankrick right across the office into the desk. Suddenly the light went out and the battlers were forced by spells to be pushed against the wall, only Bendrist and Umegruff, Quelfree and Dagricle were left in the middle. "Do it Oswald," Dagricle muttered, Bendrist was absolutely petrified, "Don't," he whispered. "Do it now!" Quelfree demanded, "Why?" Oswald cried, "I don't want-" "YOU WILL!" Georgia shouted, "DO IT!" Bendrist was scared, Oswald pointed his wand at Bendrist, "M-m-m-" Georgia rolled her eyes, "M-moord-" Quelfree was now punching Oswald gently to quicken him up, "Moordm-murha," Oswald mumbled, Bendrist was absolutely petrified. 'Why doesn't someone do something?' Tom thought, so he tried moving his wand hand up but it wouldn't move. Tom, and everyone in the office, was absolutely terrified too. Dagricle was angry now, "No do it like this, Moordmurha," Oswald closed his eyes and thought, "OH MY GOD..." Quelfree yelled impatiently, he grabbed his own wand from his own pocket and pointed it at Bendrist, "Moordmurha!" Yellow smoke darted at Bendrist and the headmaster who Tom always loved fell to the ground in an immediate crash. "NO!" Tom bellowed, Quelfree waved and teleported, along with all the Mirumorz's Army members (and Hyes Kankrick). CHAPTER 11 - QUESTIONS Tom, Tim and Olivia roamed the corridors sadly, they sometimes cried, along with other students. All lessons were postponed, Oswald Umegruff was gone from the school. One day on June 14 Tim said, "Matthew Milkenshland," "What about him?" Tom asked, "Matthew WOOLUSTUC Something something Milkenshland," Olivia was astonished a bit, "Oh yeah!" Tim pulled a photograph out of his pocket, On it was no, not, Matthew Milkenshland. "Hello Timothy," said the voice coming from the photograph, "Hey Matthew," Tim smiled, "I gotta go," Tom said so he ran away to Bendrist's office. Harold ForHenry was sitting there, smiling. "You'll be mourning the death of Percy for ages, Thomas," ForHenry said, "I know, and call me Tom," "Only if you promise to call me Harry," ForHenry smiled sweetly, "Any questions, about me? Bendrist?" "Yeah, lots," Tom said, "Ask away then," Harry said. "Why do you kill Humans," Tom asked, "I don't The Government of Magic make up evil stories about me. I was actually a worker in Metalwood Academy of Spells until I got arrested, Matt Miars started it all," Tom clenched his teeth at the mention of Matt Miars, "How come Elfratte mentioned you as a killer but then became friends with you later," Tom asked again, "John was my friend at Milkenshland when we were kids, Ebony also were friends with us, and Quelfree," Harry said "You didn't answer," Tom demanded, "I told him, via frogs," he smiled. "What about life, Bendrist gone, my parents gone?" Tom asked sadly, "You can always live with me Tom," ForHenry said patting his back, "At the Cigam Headquarters, 14 Applescoff Road, London," "Thanks. One last question," Tom said, "Ask on Thomas-I mean Tom, ask on," "The Secrets of Wizardry? What is it, the Pearl of Power, Bracelet of-" "I see Elfratte told you," ForHenry smiled, "Oh Jesus, you would save us all when the Bracelet of Future is destroyed, you save the world when the Pearl of Power is destroyed, and you destroy one person when the Superior Wand is destroyed," "Who's the person who'll die when the Wand's destroyed?" Tom asked, "Me," ForHenry said sadly. And thats when Tom left Milkenshland, Will Tom break the Bracelet of Future, snap the Superior Wand, and smash the Pearl of Power. THOMAS JOSHMAN AND THE QUEST TO DEATH The End Category:Blog posts